


loophole

by sarahshelena



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F, Loud Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Humor, Shock & Awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there were distinctive sounds coming from grace's room. </p><p>distinctive <em>screams</em> might be more accurate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loophole

**Author's Note:**

> ofc I can't sleep because I have somewhere to be in four hours, so this popped into my head.

Coming home was a lot stranger than Will had usually come to expect when living with Grace. 

The kitchen and living room were deserted, but there were distinctive sounds coming from Grace's room. 

Distinctive  _screams_ might be more accurate. 

Grace was clearly having sex. And, judging by the moaning, the creaking of bedsprings and the general lack of roommate etiquette, the sex was too good to keep quiet.

He stood there for a good few minutes, wincing at the high-pitched shrieks and thumps that came from Grace's room, and marvelling at the long, drawn-out groans that followed, then petered out.

Will suppressed the feelings of wrathful envy and went to get himself a bottle of water from the fridge. He was gulping down the cool liquid when he heard padding footsteps and a clearly feminine throat clearing behind him.

Will chuckled humourlessly, “I thought we agreed that you couldn't bring guys home if I couldn't bring guys home, where exactly did I lose you when we made that rule?”

He turned and almost jumped out of his skin to see not Grace, but a very dishevelled Karen, draped in Grace's bathrobe that was half hanging off her shoulder and barely covering her breasts. 

Also, with quite a severe case of sex hair. 

“Hi, Will,” she smiled, “Do you have any hair products that'll tame this," she gestured to her head, “But won't flat iron it?"

She said it in a more-than-casual way, as if she was asking Rosario to refill her glass and not give her any backtalk. 

“Uhm,” he stammered, “Grace's stuff should work...”

“I know,” Karen smirked, “But she's not in much of a state to do anything right now, if you catch my drift. Took it right out of the girl, as you might've heard.”

She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “Guess there was a lucky little loophole in that rule of yours, Wilma.”

Karen winked at him and giggled.

Will could only gape at her as she set off in the direction of the bathroom, tugging the robe up as it slid off one arm.

“So it'll be the girly-looking products, right?”

“Yeah,” he said in a strangled voice, putting the water back in the fridge and grabbing a beer just as Karen called out in an obnoxiously loud voice:

“Gracie, honey, do you need anything from in here or is it just me you want?”

A wordless, needy groan answered her from the bedroom, and Karen practically skipped back in there, her hair already brushed through and shiny. 

Will pulled the cap off the beer and took a long swallow. 

He was gonna need alcohol to get through the rest of this day. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are wonderful, and you're wonderful if you give them
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
